


Magnolia

by fyenale



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Attempted Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyenale/pseuds/fyenale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi remembers forgetting. Akashi remembers Kuroko Tetsuya. Inspired by Deemo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnolia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for OTP battle. Figured I should put my writings in one place...
> 
> Special thanks to Sanna for beta-ing :)

Akashi remembers when he fell through a window.

He remembers when he opened his eyes and saw a window right above him. He could feel the air whistling at his side, feeling the gravitational pull and the sensation of falling. He finally reached bottom, hitting something solid but not quite like ground or floor. In fact, it felt like a living being under him. Still, the impact was pretty strong that he was disoriented and in pain.

He remembers as he finally regained his bearings and got off from whatever was under him. He stared at the black blob that just cushioned his fall with astonishment and wonder. The black thing raised its perfectly round head, revealing two white circle on top of it. He concluded it was the creature's eyes. He could feel the being staring back at him, but he was undeterred. He knew he had nothing to fear, for he is...

Akashi remembers forgetting his own self.

He remembers panicking, pulling at his short red hair, trying to remember his name. He stiffened when a hand like limb touched his shoulders. He looked up to see the black creature expression unchanged, but the hands holding his shoulders felt warm. He watches it tilting its head, as if asking what was wrong. In such situation, when he didn't even remember who he was and where he were, he figured he won't lose anything to trust it.

He remembers being taken to a grand piano inside the room. He sat on the seat as he revealed that he has no memories of himself. He wasn't even sure if the creature understood, but he was surprised to see it nodding everytime he finished a sentence. It gestured towards the piano while wiggling it's hands, in which the man concluded that the creature played the piano. He got up and let the creature sat down to play the piano. The sound emitted was clear, the tone soft and relaxing. He closed his eyes and listened to each note being played. He felt a sense of nostalgia, but couldn't pinpoint why.

Akashi remembers finding a bud right behind the piano.

He remembers how the bud grow magically fast, stopping right above the piano as the song stopped. He looked back to the creature, asking about the bud and its connection to the piano. He was surprised to see its round head decreased in size, but didn't point it out. The creature shook his head signaling he didn't know what was going on, and continued to play the piano. The song was different and his eyes widen as the bud grows larger into a small tree. He concluded that the bud grew because of the piano.

He remembers looking up and found the window he fell from, right above the tree. An idea struck him, an idea to grow the tree until he can reach that window and get out of the room. That might be the answer to cure his memory loss. A smile appeared on his lips and he approached the player, waiting until the song ended to share his finding. He noticed its body also decreasing, as if adjusting to its head change. The song stopped, he explained, and he felt like imagining things because the creature seemed to smile.

Akashi remembers listening to it play.

He remembers sitting right beside the creature as he watched its hands fly across the keys. By then the creature has already played 6 different songs, each one beautiful and soothing. The tree grew larger and now had reached equal to a tall bookshelf inside the room. He expressed his gratitude to the creature for helping him, it merely waved its now human like hand as if saying it wasn't a big deal. He smiled, thinking that he didn't mind this situation.

He remembers the creature suddenly stopped after the seventh song, body stiff and hand still suspended above the keys. Its whole appearance had changed akin to a human covered in black paint. He asked what was wrong, then the creature stood up, walked to the bookshelf, grabbed a piece of paper with pen, and wrote in surprisingly neat writing: I don't know any more songs.

Akashi remembers searching everywhere for a new song.

He remembers pulling out several books from the shelf, trying to search for a sheet music. He eventually came upon a worn folder on the very back of the shelf. He presented it to the creature, which opened it and scanned its now teal eyes across the notes. He supposed he should call the creature anything other than that, since its features now resemble human.

He remembers the black man began to play the new song fluently, as if it wasn't his first time playing it. He closed his eyes, once again thoroughly enjoying the sound, but found that it seemed to be missing something. The third song begun but he still didn't know what it was that was missing.

Akashi remembers watching a teal haired man on the piano.

He remembers as the final note resounded on the room. The beautiful man turned and smiled at him, his teal eyes soft and caring. He couldn't take his eyes off him, clutching at his chest when the wave of nostalgia was too overwhelming. He noticed the man pointing his pale index finger upward and looked up to find the tree already reaching the window.

He remembers bowing to the man, saying thank you and that he won't ever forget him. The man kept smiling and waved his hand as he began to climb the tree. He reached the top in no time and looked back down to his savior. He smiled for the last time before heaving himself up to the window, eyes beginning to get blinded by the light.

"Live, Akashi-kun."

Akashi remembers waking up.

Now he is staring at the sky blue walls of the hospital. He is sitting on his bed, hands clenching tightly on white sheets. His heart pounding loudly in his ears, deafening.

Akashi remembers meeting a beautiful teal haired man as his piano partner on a violin exam.

Akashi remembers falling in love with him and actually proposing to him.

Akashi remembers that awful accident that robbed his lover from him.

Akashi remembers jumping from a bridge after that.

Akashi remembers him.

Akashi remembers Kuroko Tetsuya.

He clutches at his chest, not bothering to stop his tears from falling. He closes his eyes and whispers softly.

"I will live for you, Tetsuya."

**Author's Note:**

> I..tried a different writing style this time? I feel weird.
> 
> The hidden piano sheets is my attempt at symbolism xD It's a compilation of songs for piano and violin duet. Akashi thinks there's something missing because Kuroko only played the piano part, where the violin part is supposed to be played by Akashi. Basically it represents Akashi's memories of the two of them, the one he tried to bury by killing himself.
> 
> The whole changing from black creature to Kuroko as he played more songs is also (attempted) symbolism. The more Akashi listened to Kuroko playing, the more he sees the player as Kuroko. The piano reminds Akashi of Kuroko so yeah. What am I even saying.


End file.
